Silverwings Antics
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: Drabbles on a new oc Marishalwilder has introduced and we are putting some drabbles together for everyone to enjoy! Characters will very from drabble to drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Silverwings Antics

**Disclaimer: **Transformers is owned by Hasbro, Silverwing belongs to Marishalwilder!

These are drabbles Marishal and I did tonight. Silverwing is her oc and is a prankster like the twins, but a femme!

* * *

**Drabble 1**

Prowl walked through the hallways of the autobot base, reading a datapad in his hand while heading to the brig located in one of the lower levels of the base. He was on his way there because a certain prankster could not keep out of trouble even for a day. No he wasn't talking about the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, but they were another annoyance that had recently come to earth. No he was talking about a certain femme, who was a little prankster within herself, driving everyone bonkers. He was on his way to see her after a prank that was leaving Ratchet in a bad mode having to clean out several mechs armors for the next few hours. Arriving at the brig he looked up noticing the femme Silverwing sitting starring at the wall. "Silverwing," he spoke, coming to a stop in front of her cell.

She turned her head when she heard her name. In spite of the fact that she had been alone in the brig for several hours, she was actually grinning. Most bots would have been bored out of their processors by this point. But she looked almost… content? And there was a twinkle in her optics. "Yep?" she said. Her pearly white dental plating flashed against her silver paintjob as she spoke. "Whatcha want, police-bot?" She sounded way too chipper for her own good. Even Sunny and Sides didn't act _that _chipper after they'd been thrown into a cell.

Prowl blinked, trying to hold back a grimace at the nickname she had obviously picked up from the twins, but held it in. "I'm hear to deal out your punishment."

Her grin only widened. "Oh come on, you don't really want to punish lil' ol' me, do ya?"

Prowl just looked at her blankly before looking down at his datapad. "I will be assigning you to a few different shifts that I will hope keep you out of trouble."

"Oh yeah?" She got up from her berth and approached the bars. She leaned against them, peering out at Prowl as she intertwined her fingers around two of the bars. "Whatcha got for me to do?"

Prowl glanced up then back down at the pad, bringing out a stylus and scrolling through the duties that needed to be done. "Well, first there is the cleaning of the lower level storage rooms 7-11, then I need someone to cover for Mirage security duty shift early tomorrow morning. Also Wheeljack is going to need an assistant for helping with inventory his lab and I know that the wash racks haven't been touched recently, despite what duty I had given the twins for cleaning it, but they never completed it. There is also the cleaning of hanger 2 and 12 that has to be done." Prowl finished up, glancing up at the femme.

Silverwing pursed her lip components, staring at Prowl as he read off the items on his list. Once he finished and cocked her head to one side. "And what if I refuse to do some of those activities?" she finally said with another grin. "Those don't sound very fun, you know."

"They aren't supposed to sound fun, they are meant to teach you discipline. As for not doing them, I can keep you locked in the brig for the next month for insubordination," retorted Prowl.

"Um, can we work out some sort of compromise, maybe?" Silverwing asked, her grin—as well as her cheerful demeanor—beginning to falter a little.

"No, it's either do the work or stay in here, until I am sure you will not pull another prank anytime soon," he said writing something on his datapad.

"What are you writing down?" Silverwing asked, trying to stall a bit. She shifted her position, trying to see his datapad, but she could not see it from where she was.

"I am writing some notes on the attitude you are giving me and the answer and question you are asking. I am told to keep a log on certain personnel," he answered smoothly.

"Oh, so you're keeping tabs on me." Then she grinned again. "'Certain personnel' you say? So it's like that, eh?" She placed a hand on her chassis. "My, I'm flattered!"

Prowl barely spared the femme a glance as he continued to write a few more things. "I do have other things I can be doing right now, so I will need your answer within the next few minutes."

Her face fell. "Okay," she said, and moved away from the bars. She thought for a moment, then a mischievous smirk crossed her face. However, when she faced him again, she kept her expression carefully neutral. "Okay," she said again, "I'll do those chores you wanna give me to do. But with one exception." She folded her arms, and waited for him to ask her what.

"Oh and what is that?"

Now she grinned evilly. "I'll do it without my front armor piece on. AND with my spark chamber wide open the whole time!" She then clamped a hand over her mouth and kept her optics locked on his face. How would he react to this?

Prowl felt his optic twitch as what the femme said was slowly being processed through him and already a dull ache was starting to form in the back of his processor as he scrambled to call Ratchet but never got more then a help before he fell face first down onto the ground a loud crash coming from him when he did.

Silverwing jumped, startled, when he suddenly crashed. Okay… she hadn't quite been expecting that to happen. She now felt that, perhaps, she had gone a little too far. Only because she was now going to be quite bored… until either she was released, or until someone came to talk to her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 2**

Silverwing grumbled under her breath as she marched her way toward her first job. She clutched a bucket of cleaning solution in one servo, with a multi-purpose mop in the other.

After she'd made Prowl crash, Ratchet was even more ticked off with her than ever. She had also earned herself a couple more extra chores for that antic, but she couldn't help grinning to herself. It had been worth it, in a way, to see Prowl crash like that. She decided she would have to do that again sometime.

"So, storage rooms seven to eleven, eh?" she murmured as she approached her destination. She hated the idea of having to clean them out. Especially since it meant she would have to move everything first.

Still, she had an idea up her servo to make things less boring. She would clean the rooms, yes, but she would also do something else as well. She had a few paint canisters conveniently and cleverly hidden within specific air vents. Once she was done cleaning, she could simply take them out and give each room a nice "touch-up".

"Let's see," she murmured to herself thoughtfully. She set down the cleaning supplies and went over to the nearest air vent. She tugged the panel beside the vent loose and looked inside. Sure enough, her cans of paint were still there.

"Hmmm, maybe I can paint storage room seven purple with pink polka-dots!" she giggled as she began to haul out her paint cans, setting them on the floor beside her. "And then I can paint room eight with as much graffiti as I can muster..." She cackled evilly at that idea.

"If you are going to attempt to do that, you might want to make sure no one over hears your ideas. Or get caught for that matter," came a new voice from the doorway. Sideswipe grinned as the femme jumped and wide optics were turned towards him.

"Sideswipe!" she exclaimed, looking both relieved and annoyed. "Don't DO that!" However, her annoyance quickly melted away. "I'm glad to see you, though." She grinned impishly, holding up a pail of paint. "Wanna help? If we both clean up these storage rooms, we can then paint them! And maybe we'll be done before anyone sees. C'mon, whaddaya say?" She blinked her optics at him.

"Frag no I won't help you clean up the storage area. I've had enough of that in the past thank you. How about you clean the storage and I paint." He offered.

Now her smile vanished. Her face fell, then filled with a pouty expression. "That is so NOT fair!" she exclaimed. "And it's no fun, either." She shook her head. "No way. We're BOTH gonna clean the storage places, THEN paint them, together." She stared at him with a stern expression, waiting to see what he said.

"Why should I help you clean it, I'm not the one in trouble for pulling that prank the other day, nor for making Prowl crash his computer." Sideswipe said not at all liking how the femme was trying to trick him into cleaning. "If you want it cleaned, then do that yourself. See ya," he said turning and heading out of the storage.

"WAIT!" Silverwing shouted, rushing toward him and grabbing his arm. "Just hold on, there!" she said, thinking quickly. "I, uh... you... um, you haven't let me finish! I've got something else to offer you too, if you help me."

"And what would that be?"

Now her grin widened. She pulled back and placed a suggestive servo over her spark chamber. "I think you know what I might be able to... offer," she purred, then she stepped closer to him. She put an arm across his shoulders, then pressed her forehead against his helm. "You, me, alone," she said in a husky tone. "My quarters. After we work together on this. What do you say?"

Now Sideswipe was slightly scared in the change of attitude that came to Silverwing. To put it bluntly he never really had a partner outside of his brother, nor did he have any intention too. "Ah.. no... thanks," he stammered slightly.

Silverwing pulled back, looking both hurt and disappointed. She had the look down to a tee. "Aw, what's the matter?" she pouted, pursing her lower lip component. "I'm not good enough, or pretty enough?"

Sideswipe gulped. "No... that's... not what.. I'm saying," he said quickly, glancing down the hallway, then back at the femme. "It's just... that..."

"He's already taken," came a growl from their left. Their optics landed on a pissed off Sunstreaker, who had his arms crossed and glaring dangerously at Silverwing.

The femme frowned a little. She'd thought that she could make some headway with Sideswipe, but now... well, this was complicating things. Maintaining her pouty expression, she looked at Sideswipe's face. "It's getting kind of crowded in here," she grumbled.

Sideswipe was yanked back as a low growl came from the golden mech who stepped up in front of the two. "Don't touch what is not yours," he hissed, keeping a hand on his brother.

"Aw, so you boys don't know how to share?" Silverwing mumbled. "You two are no fun."

Again another growl. "NO WE DON'T," snapped Sunstreaker turning his back on Silverwing and reaching towards his brother. Surprised all Sideswipe could do was just stand there as his brothers arms lifted him up without any difficulty and thrown him over his shoulder. The yellow mech then turned and walked away, leaving Sideswipe to look back at the femme who was watching them go. Upon reaching the end of the hallway Sunstreaker paused and looked back at her. "Sideswipe belongs to me," he said swinging back around, causing Sideswipe to bang his head on the wall.

A 'Hey watch it' coming from the red mech before disappearing out of sight.

Silverwing stared after them for some time before she blinked, let alone moved a little. Frankly, it wasn't as if she'd never been turned down before. That was something she could handle, because sometimes mechs would refuse to interface with her. But that... she had never seen a display quite like that in all her life.

"Slag," she finally muttered under her breath. Now she was once again left to do all the cleaning work on her own.

Still, it would be worth it... so long as she still got to paint each of the walls once she was done. She smiled at the thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She managed to get it all done by the end of the day, partly due to her excitement of being able to pull another of her pranks. In storage room 7, she painted the walls purple with pink polka-dots. In room 8, she used white paint to put every kind of graffiti she'd ever learned on the walls. In room 9, she simply painted the walls orange. Room 10 she painted a pattern of black and white stripes. Then, finally, she used whatever paint she had leftover on the final room. This ended up being a sloppy mess of every color she had, smeared and slopped onto all of the walls.

Then she disposed of her paint cans and took off. She needed to find a place to hide... before anyone saw what she'd done.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Sometime later Prowl was walking through the lower levels of the base, with Jazz walking next to them. The saboteur was with him since he wouldn't be able to carry more then three crates by himself. Plus, there was the fact that he wanted to check over the work he knew Silverwing had done down here, after assigning it to her a few days ago.

They were heading to storage room 10, talking to one another, Prowl typing in the code waiting for the door to slide open. Both mech's paused in their talk, optics widening as they looked about the room that was painted in black and white stripes.

Jazz was first to speak. "You gotta admit, she's got spunk," he grinned looking at Prowl.

The tactician said nothing, as he turned on his heel and stride off the way they had come, a loud 'SILVERWING' reverberating around the quiet hallways, Jazz chuckling as he stood where he was.


End file.
